


Grieving

by ms_negi



Category: Football - Fandom, Soccer - Fandom, real madrid
Genre: :(, M/M, Sad, sad stuff, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_negi/pseuds/ms_negi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uuhhh. Fabiano. sad stuff.<br/>When Fabio comes back to Real Madrid in early January.</p><p>~~~shoutout to madridista-gunner aha~~~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grieving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



January 10th, 2014. A new year with the team. After what felt like days of celebrating the new year, Cristiano Ronaldo and his teammates head out onto the field to train once again. However, this day's training was going to be different. Coach Ancetolli told the group that Fabio came back to Madrid, and will be join them in training.

 

Everyone, especially Ronaldo, was excited to see the solemn Portuguese again. However, the air around them still felt awkward. Everyone knew where Fabio was coming back from. News shows and newspapers blared about the blonde Portuguese loosing his father recently. After recently recovering from a thigh injury, Fabio was flown out from Madrid to his hometown to attend the funeral.

 

After hearing that news, the team was uneasy, and felt sorry for their teammate. They sent out tweets to show support to the Portuguese. However, Cristiano knew what Fabio was going through. His father as well passed away years ago. He wished Fabio didn't have to deal with that kind of pain.

 

Real Madrid's team walked out into their field. The morning sun was covered with spotted clouds. The team wore long sleeved jerseys to keep warm from the chilly weather. They saw a familiar person speaking with Zidane and others in the center of the field, and they just bolted towards him. They yelled out his name, and hollered for his attention. Fabio turned around and showed his signature smile. Even behind the smile, he looked tired.

 

As the team circled around their missed teammate, Cristiano stood back a bit and grinned to himself. His best friend was back. He breathed in and out slowly to keep tears from falling down his face. His heart ached. Cris felt the urge to be close to his friend once again.

 

As the circle started to clear, Cristiano paced up to fox-eyed friend. “ _Meu Amigo_!” Cris exclaimed in his native language.

 

Fabio turned towards the voice and his small eyes widened in dismay. “Cri!” He replied back, but in a quieter tone. The two hugged. Tightly and longingly.

 

Cristiano pulled away and put a heavy hand on Fabio's shoulder. His eyes shimmered happiness. “Everything's alright?”

 

Fabio cracked a small grin, and nodded. “Yeah.” He answered, almost blankly.

 

Before they could say anything else, Iker wizzed a ball by the two lovebird's heads. Stunned, Cristiano looked over. Captain Iker barked for them to hurry up and stretch for the scrimmage. The two turned away and ran away to the circle of teammates already stretching on their mats.

 

Busy with a conversation with Luka, Cristiano was faced to the left, with his back to Fabio. He didn't realize at first that the Portuguese disappeared. Xabi was the one who got Cris' attention, and gestured over to Fabio speaking with Ancetolli. Turning onto his knees, the striker looked behind him and put his eyes on the two across the field. Confused, he stood up.

 

By the time Cristiano started to walk towards them, Fabio shook the coach's hand and headed down the tunnel. Worry set in. Cris hurried his pace. He faintly heard Ancelotti call out his name, as if trying to stop him, but Cristiano ignored him.

 

In the cement tunnel, Cristiano got closer to his friend. “Fab...?” His voice echoed with sounds of heavy breathing.

 

“Fab..io?” Ronaldo came up to him and noticed him crying. Fabio faced the bland wall, his arms leaning against it to keep him on his feet. “... _Amigo_ \--!” The striker put his hands on his shoulders, but was quickly shoved away.

 

“Leave me...!” Fabio shot, almost begging, as he adverted his gaze.

 

Cris watched for a second as his dear friend tried to calm his trembling breathing. “I won't.” He said in a strict tone.

 

Fabio didn't dare to answer. He just let Cristiano's arms engulf around him. Cris felt Fabio's body lean heavily on him. Fabio's head nuzzled into his shoulder.

 

In the dim hallway, Cristiano held his friend close, moving his hand up and down his back. His heart broke for him, never wanting this to happen. “I'm so sorry, Fabio...” He voice was low and in his ear. “I understand what you're going through, though...”

 

Fabio scrunched his eyebrows together and shook his head against the white windbreaker. “No, you don't...!”

 

Cristiano sighed. He was never patient with denial. So, he took hold of Fabio's face and made him look at him square in the eye. “I do.” His eyes pierced through Fabio's swollen, thin eyes. “I do. My own father passed away. Don't you remember that?”

 

Fabio looked up at Cri with sadness written all over his face. He weakly shook his head between his hands over and over again. He never answer, though. He knew Cristiano was right, he just didn't want to believe all this. Believe that his father was in the ground. Believe that his rolemodel wasn't sitting at home anymore, supporting his son through the television. Believe he will never have a serious conversation with his father ever again. He wanted to deny it all.

 

The blonde sunk into Cristiano once again, wrapping his arms around his ribs. “I miss him!!” His voice echoed down the hall. “I miss-- I miss him!”

 

Cristiano closed his eyes and frowned, lowering his head into Fabio's shoulder. He remembered back to when he was like this. He felt like his mother was his only support. The striker wanted to be Fabio's support this time. Cris gripped him tighter, shushing him as if he was speaking to his own son.

 

“It will be alright.. It'll be alright, _Amigo_...” Cris whispered. “Just breath, _Amour_. Just breath.”

 

The two Portuguese stood there for a good few minutes before Cris thought it would be a good idea to escort Fabio back up to get a glass of water, or coffee. He knew training was out of the question for his friend. He needed to relax and get his emotions back into control.

 

The rest of the day, Cristiano and Fabio watched the scrimmaged from the sidelines high up in the bleachers. Cristiano sat close to Fabio, who had a heavy coat over his shoulders and warming himself up with a cup of coffee.


End file.
